Nowadays, organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology is developing rapidly, and has become the foreground technology that will most likely replace the liquid crystal display (LCD).
In the prior art, a display panel includes a plurality of pixels, each of which is driven by a pixel driving circuit. However, it is difficult for the prior art to achieve better display performance in a limited wiring space when the resolution is higher.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.